


Mini-Me

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Funny, I don't know, M/M, Mini Tony, Pre-Relationship, dumb, it sounded cute at first, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: Based off that episode of Adventure Time with the tiny versions of Finn and Jake.Loki makes tiny versions of everyone. Tony messes with them. Gets a result he never expected.(Honestly just a dumb crack-fic that wouldn't leave my head.)





	Mini-Me

“Loki is spending entirely too much time around you.”

Natasha’s declaration was something Tony should have listened to. He should have heeded her words. He should _not_ have jokingly asked, “I’m sorry, is that supposed to be a bad thing?”

If he had listened to her, he might have expected what was to come.

Now, Loki had everyone gathered together in the main living area around a big black table with some sort of large platform on top. He had a sheet covering whatever was underneath and had called everyone in the tower at the time to come see his ‘experiment.’ Yes. That’s right. Loki was experimenting.

It sucked so much ass when Natasha was right.

The only one who looked genuinely happy about the experiment, besides Loki, was Thor. And that didn’t really make anyone feel safe. Thor, while not quite as stab-happy as Loki, was still a very violent guy most times.

With a flourish, the sheet lifted and faded into pixelated nothingness. Loki spread his hands out and motioned over his creation. It… It looked like a miniature town. No, wait, it was a mini chunk of New York City! It even had the Avengers tower! And… Hang on. Was… was there something moving inside?

Everyone carefully edged closer to peer down inside. “Uhh… What is it?”

Loki reached his hand down in and plucked one of the moving things. He motioned with his hand like a display girl from old game shows. The thing in his hand looked like a tiny version of himself.

“You all are so concerned with my ability to ‘get along’ and ‘mingle’ with the team,” Loki began,” But I have so much to do with my time that I cannot spend what little I do have on something so droll.”

Tony huffed. “You like movie night and you know it.”

“ _So_ , “Loki enunciated to move past Tony’s comment. “I’ve re-created our team and plan to have them interact and bond. I will see what naturally progresses within these parameters and use that to gauge where my time is best spent. Who I am most likely to get along with.”

Peter, who was only at the tower because it was a Saturday, perked up. “So you basically made the Sims of all of us and you’re just gonna let them do their thing?”

Rhodey was a little more shocked. “Wait, those little things are alive!?”

“You made a tiny me?” Clint asked, peeking into the enclosed mini city.

Loki chose to ignore Peter and Clint and focused on Rhodey’s comment. “Yes, they are all alive,” he said, “But they cannot see or hear us. They all have the same standard relationships we all have to one another currently.” He motioned to where the tiny Clint and mini Natasha were shooting arrows together in the little park. “I merely wish to ‘let nature take its course’ as you are so like to say, and see what bonds form and what bonds sever.”

Steve frowned down at the mini version of himself, currently in a yelling match with the mini Tony. “Do Tony and I really yell at each other that much?”

“All the time.” Natasha.

“Yep.” Peter.

“Quite loudly.” Thor.

“In any case,” Loki said, cutting across them again. “I have my experiment and now you all know the parameters.”

“If they can’t see or hear us, what happens if we pick one up and move one?” Tony asked. “Like say outside of the box.”

“To them, the box is an impenetrable forest. They dare not enter. And,” he took the little Loki in his hand and set him on the very top of Avengers tower. The tiny godling looked startled for a moment seeing he was somewhere else, but he quickly rolled with it and sat himself down, feet dangling over the edge. “They are only ever aware they are somewhere new. How they got there is a blur to them.”

“So it’s the Sims,” Peter said again. “It’s Sims but with us.”

“Sims or no Sims, it’s kind of cool, honestly,” Tony said, picking up his mini-me. “Look how cute I am!”

 

Tony would check up on the little mini city every day or night, depending on when he got out of the lab or back from a mission. It was fun watching them. He had messed with a few things, of course. Putting tiny Steve in his tiny bed in the middle of the pool, taking away mini Clint’s bow when he was halfway through target practice and replacing it with a q-tip, and his favorite, putting mini Thor in a pink doll dress. Mini Loki had laughed so hard he fell over when he saw that. Mini Tony, too.

He had, every now and then, taken his mini-me out of the lab and moved him to hang out with his friends. Mini Pepper and mini Rhodey were at the tower so frequently, why waste it? He would try to keep his tiny self happy and give him friends to talk to.

One night, roughly around one thirty in the morning, he came up after an inventing binge and looked at the tiny city. His mini-me was out in the park, just wandering it looked like. Mini Loki was standing alone on the roof of the tower and looking sad. He couldn’t find mini Thor, but he felt bad for little Loki, so he plucked his tiny self up from his walk and plopped him down on the roof.

Tony smiled as his mini-me immediately started talking to Loki like he had been there the whole time. Loki’s face lit up and he went into a very animated conversation with tiny Tony.

Frowning a little, Tony watched them.

He had always kind of liked Loki, personally. Sure, he was weird and kind of grouchy all the time, but he was smart and wanted to learn constantly. Plus he was hot.

If he wasn’t such a god damn coward he might have asked Loki out.

Actually… Tony glanced down at the tiny duo.

He shouldn’t.

But he did.

He scooched his mini-me a little closer to Loki… And then a little closer than that. And then once more for good measure.

Mini Tony and mini Loki were both right in each other’s space by that point. Their wild arm movements had shrunken down to accommodate the new space bubble. But nothing was happening.

Time to up the anty.

Tony gave his mini-me a yank and he watched as he nearly fell off the tower’s edge. He was quickly caught and pulled back by little Loki. They both were flung back by the force of Loki’s momentum and then sent tumbling on the roof. Once they were both safe and not rolling anymore, Tony watched as his mini-me raised his head, stared at Loki, and then smashed his face into Loki’s.

They were kissing! Tiny Loki and tiny Tony were kissing!

Okay, now they were making out!

And now life size Tony needs to walk away and give them some privacy!

Yikes, that moved fast!

He sprinted out of the room and hoped it wouldn’t impact Loki’s experiment.

 

When Tony got out of bed later that morning, he cautiously made his way into the living area. He physically winced when he saw Loki staring down into the city.

“Uh… hey Loke,” he said after coughing awkwardly. “Anything new in smallville?”

Loki looked up at him with a scowl. “Your miniature double is _cuddling_ with mine.”

Tony coughed again. “Oh, uh- r-really? That’s uh, that’s. Wow, that’s really something.”

“What did you do, Stark?”

“Huh? Me? What makes you think I did-?”

Loki’s face was flat and unamused. Tony groaned but gave in. “All right, fine… Your little Loki looked really sad all by himself, so I brought up mini-me to give him a friend to talk to…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And, uh, well… They did a lot more than talk…”

Loki looked back down at the tiny duplicates.

“Disgusting.”

"I would like to try it."

**Author's Note:**

> insert shrug emoji

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loki plays a life simulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989667) by [Milan0loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milan0loki/pseuds/Milan0loki)




End file.
